


Christmas Ficlets

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Christmas is in the air.





	1. ushishira: ice rink

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is focused on one pairing. No overlap and/or crossovers will happen, though there might be mention of a different pairing in a chapter.
> 
> These are unedited and not beta read so please forgive the grammatical errors;^;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ushijima-san**   
>  _Would you like to go ice skating tomorrow?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be a little OOC, since this is my first time writing Ushishira. (But I had to, I've been wanting to write them! This pairing deserves more love!!!) Also, for some reason my fingers kept typing "Ushijiman" dear god

**Ushijima-san**  
_Would you like to go ice skating tomorrow?_

The message came at an unusual hour, almost midnight, when Shirabu checks. As far as he knows, Ushijima is already asleep by nine o'clock, early to rise the next day to jog and get a few more hours into his training before their morning practice starts. Sure, classes have been on break for two days now for the holidays but he had expected for the other to continue his routine. He wonders if it is because of what's to happen the next day, if the third year ace is feeling the anxiety that is keeping Shirabu from his sleep. He doesn't want to take long to reply and decides not to ponder on it, thinking of a good reply to Ushijima. He has never gone skating in the last few years, remembering his last being when he was still in primary school, having been taken there by his mother. But he reckons it shouldn't be too difficult and if he ever finds himself unable to stand on his own on the ice then he can just wait on the sidelines and watch Ushijima, it's a win-win either way.

**Me**  
_Sure, Ushijima-san, if you'd like to._

The elder's reply is instant, the grey bubble that appeared right when Shirabu sent his response meant that Ushijima was waiting. He turns pink for a second but manages not to get too caught up in it.

**Ushijima-san**  
_I'm asking you if you'd like to, Kenjirou. I want to know what you'd like to do._

Shirabu, even being alone in his room in the comfort of his own home, buries his face into his pillow and tries his best to muffle his squeal.

_He just called me Kenjirou._

He rolls over onto his stomach and brings his phone to his face again, adjusting the brightness a little so he doesn't have to squint. He almost writes back with _"Anything as long as I'm with you"_ but he stops himself, not wanting to sound too clinging when it's just their first date. So Shirabu settles for an answer that he thinks Ushijima won't have to read through or have to clarify.

**Me**  
_I would love to go skating Ushijima-san._

As before, the captain's writes back immediately.

**Ushijima-san**  
_Okay. We'll go after coffee then. See you tomorrow, Kenjirou._

Shirabu remembers later, when he's already down from his high, that he forgot to mention to Ushijima that he doesn't know how to skate. Shirabu thinks that not's important anyway, not when he's in the clouds imagining Ushijima's strong arms around him, guiding him as they glide across the rink.

 

Shirabu was wrong. So wrong.

His knees are shaking. It's cold and he finds out when he's already tied his skates that he hasn't mentally prepared himself enough for this. The lunch and coffee was alright. He was able to manage himself despite Ushijima's presence, the two of them having to huddle close to share a table with a mother and child since the coffee shop was filled to the brim. They decided not to stay there too long, much to Shirabu's delight. He didn't think he'd have been able to stay still another second with his arm, shoulder and thighs brushing against Ushijima's. The setter didn't think that going to the ice rink was a far worse idea than staying at the coffee shop.

"Kenjirou," Ushijima's deep voice startles him, seeing a bit of concern on the usually expressionless face of his senior, "are you alright?"

"Ah, y-yeah," Shirabu cannot believe he just stuttered, today is just one for the books, the embarrassing one, "It's just a little cold." The younger tries to pull his coat closer to himself in an attempt to prove his lie even though in reality, it's already doing it's job warming Shirabu up.

"You should have taken a scarf with you," Ushijima scolds him, the tone still flat however as he uncoils the piece of wool wrapped around his neck.

 _Oh no. Oh no no no._ Shirabu screams internally when Ushijima comes closer and wraps the item on the setter's neck. The younger tries not to melt to the ground when the other adjusts the scarf, pulling back and inspecting Shirabu before deeming his work done.

"Come on." Ushijima offers his hand to Shirabu who is barely standing up on his own with the help of the railing. Even though he knows that taking it will probably cause his heart to explode, the younger tells himself he has to get used to this especially since he and Ushijima have decided to further their relationship and things like holding hands, kissing and the sort will soon be unavoidable – not that he would avoid them, he's just afraid he'll melt before he can even land his lips on Ushijima's.

The taller male's hand is warm and Shirabu is certain that even without the glove it would be. It's the first time he's ever held Ushijima's hand, their previous contacts just mere brushes of skin, and it cements the fact that he is going out with the other, that all of this is real.

"Why are you pinching yourself, Kenjirou?" Ushijima asks when he turns, about to enter the rink. Shirabu sputters once again, feeling his heartbeat increase every time he hears his name being said by the other. He decides on shaking his head instead, saving himself from future embarrassment in case he says something he wasn't supposed to.

"Come, then," Ushijima urges him, already on the ice and waiting.

Shirabu swallows and holds tightly on the surrounding barrier before stepping onto the ice. He sees children file into the rink after him, freely skating even without their guardians to hold them. The setter finds his resolve and lets go of the barrier only to find himself losing his balance and if not for Ushijima his face would have met with the ice.

"S-sorry, it's been a while," Shirabu lies again.

 _It's been_ years. _I can't even remember if I ever did go skating._

"It's alright," Ushijima reassures him, no change in his expression when he rights Shirabu. "Here, hold my hands." The elder reaches for the shorter male's hands, making certain that Shirabu doesn't fall when they part for a second. Ushijima takes slow steps, gliding backwards once they are in a free area, far from other skaters.

Shirabu feels the anxiety gradually dissipate, the tremble of his legs disappearing as he takes sure steps on the ice, successfully sliding after completely losing the nerves. They are replaced by butterflies when he looks up to find Ushijima smiling down at him, the slight curve enough to make his previously pallid appearance turn bright red. He's thankful that Ushijima is patient, not letting go of him completely even when Shirabu has found his footing, easily skating through the rink by the elder's side. Ushijima only releases his hand when the shorter male assures him that he can skate by himself already.

When Shirabu looks around, he notices the couples around them, some of them clumsily gliding through the rink together much like how he was earlier. He would like to think they're cute if they didn't look too disgusting being too touchy with each other. The setter doubts those girls who fall on their boyfriends instead of the ice are actually _that_ much of a klutz. He clicks his tongue when he sees another couple falling on top of each other, smiling and feigning embarrassment when they help each other up.

Shirabu was so absorbed by the people around them that he didn't notice Ushijima in front of him and before he can remember how to slow down and halt his face is already hitting the other's back, causing both of them to fall. He doesn't know how but Ushijima manages to turn his body around and catch Shirabu, instantly wrapping his arms around the younger.

_Oh god no. I'm one of those clumsy girls now. Damn it._

His cheeks colour once more, especially when Ushijima makes no move to stand up, eyes watching Shirabu's face intently.

"Sorry Ushi–" The younger halts when he sees the slight widening of the other's eyes and the way his jaw tightens a little. He remembers their conversation earlier over lunch, Ushijima's one request ringing in his ears.

_"You don't need to call me Ushijima-san, Kenjirou. I would appreciate it if you start calling me by my name."_

Shirabu only nodded then, not promising anything to the elder.

"Wa-" Shirabu starts then halts for a moment, taking courage in the hopeful expression on the other's face, "Wakatoshi, sorry."

Ushijima's lips stretch, looking pleased at hearing the younger say his name. He starts helping himself up afterwards, not saying anything about how the setter should always keep an eye out for possible obstacles, one arm still around Shirabu even when he's already fully seated. When they stand up fully, Ushijima takes the setter's hand again, not allowing the other to talk his way out of skating alone again.

 

"Did you have fun?" Ushijima asks once they are in front of Shirabu's house, insisting on walking the other home despite the younger asserting that he doesn't need to.

"I did," Shirabu answers honestly. In spite of the many times he felt his heart race more than when he is on the court, he did enjoy being with Ushijima, even though the elder's presence alone is the cause of his tachycardia.

"I hope we can do this again soon." The younger isn't sure if he is just hearing the quiver in Ushijima's voice but when the taller one clears his throat to speak once more, Shirabu does a little cheer in his mind because he can do _that_ to the other.

"Of course," Shirabu smiles widely, squeezing Ushijima's hand before letting go of it, preening when he sees the other mirror the curve of his lips when he finishes, "Wakatoshi."


	2. kuroken: christmas market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scarf covers almost his whole face, his head topped with a bonnet and his body is clothed in layers that he had already lost count of. Kenma thinks it's unnecessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure if they have Christmas markets/fairs like this in Japan but do I look like I care? @-@ XD
> 
> I don't know what happened here but Kuroo is obviously a dork in love and no, Kenma's not wearing a blush on, that's the natural colour of his cheeks care of Kuroo.

A scarf covers almost his whole face, his head topped with a bonnet and his body is clothed in layers that he had already lost count of. Kenma thinks it's unnecessary. He could have thrown a sweater and his winter jacket over himself and be done with it in minutes but he had allowed Kuroo to dress him which cost them almost twenty minutes because the taller male couldn't decide which scarf to put around the younger. It is the only way for his boyfriend to concede on not staying out too late at the Christmas market – something Kenma doesn't remember agreeing to go to but Kuroo insists he had promised he would go with the elder.

Once the taller male has deemed him ready to battle the cold, Kuroo takes the shorter one's gloved hand and guides him out of the room and of the house as if Kenma doesn't know his way out of his own home. The younger lets his boyfriend tug his hand, however, leading him out to the snow-covered street, the taller one pocketing their joined hands into his jacket once they walk side by side. Kenma is thankful that there is the cold for him to blame the blush on his cheeks, still embarrassed every time the other does or says something that reminds him of the status of their relationship that they've only made official a few months back. He still turns shy whenever strangers throw glances at their linked hands, unable to be as nonchalant as Kuroo when showing affection in public.

"I promise you'll enjoy it," the elder says once they've found seats in the compartment, their hands still joined but now out for everyone to see. Kenma's blushing intensifies and he doubts he even needs the scarf anymore.

The younger just nods in reply and turns his eyes away from Kuroo, reluctantly removing his hand from the other's hold so he can play with his PSP to pass the time. He knows he can't keep looking at the taller male. He can't keep seeing the lovestruck expression on his boyfriend's face and be able to restrain himself from kissing Kuroo. It's just too impossible. So he forces himself to look away and start his game.

 

It's already sunset by the time they reach the market. Most of the stalls have already opened and some are close to being in business – owners fixing the lights, placing a chair here and an item there.

Kenma, without having to be told, hides his gaming device in his jacket, nose perking up to smell the mixture of different foods, ranging from viands to desserts. Usually, he hates crowds. It's almost always too noisy and one doesn't exactly have personal space anymore. But the market has a wide space and even if he can say that there are already a lot of people, despite the early hour, it doesn't look suffocating at all.

"What would you like to eat?" Kuroo asks, casually taking Kenma's hand again, letting it swing between them as they walk towards the stalls. "Or do you want to just walk around first and see what they have?" Kenma nods and hums, eyes already feasting and nose already rejoicing. He hears Kuroo chuckle faintly beside him but he pays no mind to his boyfriend when he spots a takoyaki stall, gently pulling the taller male towards it. The elder pays for him while he munches on the first ball, undeterred by the hotness of the newly cooked treat. He sees Kuroo smiling at him, the small curve of the corners of his lips one that the younger only sees when the other is genuinely content about something. 

Kenma shyly turns his head, his cheeks burning at the amount of fondness on his boyfriend's eyes, and mutters, "I'll pay you later."

Behind him, Kuroo laughs lightly and teases, "With kisses, right?"

The younger just sends his boyfriend a look, feeling the tips of his ears turn red at the taller male's words. Kenma turns around quickly and moves ahead of Kuroo, not stopping when the other calls out for the shorter male to wait for him. The blond knows the other can easily catch up to him with his long legs even if Kenma tried to run. And as if to prove his assumptions right Kuroo is already standing beside him after passing only three stalls. Despite the little runaway act he just did, Kenma still lets his boyfriend take his hand as they continue to walk around the market, Kuroo testing out almost all the food stalls they pass by and buying small gifts for family and friends.

"Ooohhh," Kuroo's breath ghosts behind Kenma's ear and he almost drops the small box of apple pie his boyfriend bought for him to take home, "looks like kitten wants a kitten."

"I do not."

There's a pause where Kuroo looks at him a little incredulously before he replies, continuing their usual back and forth.

"You do."

"Do not."

"Do to." Before Kenma can retort, Kuroo adds, "Want me to play for you?"

"No." The younger scrunches his nose a little bit and gives a sidelong glance to the cat pillow on the shelf of a gun shooting game. When he turns to look at his boyfriend, the taller male is missing from his spot, already aiming for the tin cans with his gun.

"Just those three, right?" Kuroo asks the attendant who seems to be just about the same age as the volleyball captain. The boy nods and stands a little ways away from the line of fire.

Kenma watches the elder's smirk fade, expression turning serious as he adjusts the toy gun on his shoulder, finger already on the trigger. The smaller male flinches a little when Kuroo successfully hits the first can. He gets used to the sound quickly and stands in awe as he watches his boyfriend go through the remaining cans swiftly and smoothly as if he's been doing it for all his life.

The attendant smiles shakily when he hands the cat pillow to Kuroo, who thanks him before turning to hand the cushion to Kenma with a huge grin.

"Ta-da!" Kuroo leans towards Kenma and pulls the pillow to his chest when the younger's small hands reach for it. "Aren't I the best boyfriend?"

Kenma glances towards the attendant who looks visibly stunned but smiles a little before helping out other customers. When he looks at Kuroo, the elder still has the grin plastered to his face. The shorter one sees an opening, snatching the pillow under his boyfriend's nose while muttering, "Stop saying such embarrassing things."

 

After running into Lev, Yaku, Yamamoto and Shibayama, trying about every booth possible, they call it a night at eight o'clock. Kenma is surprised himself that he didn't ask Kuroo to go back home earlier, having admittedly enjoyed their little date especially with all of his take aways.

They take the long route back to the train station by walking through the nearby park, finding no harm in staying out a bit more considering they don't have classes the next day and could use the walk as an exercise – Kenma doesn't even bother complaining about having already walked enough in the market because the weather is actually good and he wants to take advantage of the rarity. The surrounding area is quiet compared to the market and the temperature isn't too cold, if not for Kuroo's teasing smile, Kenma would have said it's perfect.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The younger asks, hiking his shoulders up to hide more of his face, feeling it heat up just by the way Kuroo looks at him.

"I'm ready for that payment you promised." The elder puckers his lips and leans towards Kenma, closing his eyes and moving his mouth in a way that signals for the other to kiss him. 

Normally, the shorter male would just walk away or shove the other lightly. Instead, he looks around to see if anybody is present to witness what's about to happen. When he's certain that they are alone, Kenma pulls his scarf down just enough to reveal his own lips, closes his eyes and leans forward to give Kuroo a peck before retreating and speed-walking ahead without a word.

Kuroo opens his eyes, looking stumped at the other's action, totally not expecting such a response. When the blond turns his head to see if his boyfriend is already following him, he finds a hint of a smirk, the elder's teeth glinting when it peeks out of his mouth and the moonlight hits it. It looks menacing – scary, even – but after years of being subjected to that smile, Kenma isn't affected anymore, knowing here is no real threat behind it to be afraid of.

With a hand cupping the side of his mouth, Kuroo shouts towards his boyfriend, "You still owe me five thousand kisses! That's a kiss per yen!"

Kenma doesn't respond, feet speeding up as he reaches the last stretch out of the park, his boyfriend's laugh is closing in and he can hear the footsteps that accompany it. He's still red from the small kiss he gave Kuroo a few seconds ago when the other reaches for his hand again and pulls him towards the direction of the train station.

"You can pay the rest at home." Kuroo winks and if Kenma isn't carrying a box on one hand and his boyfriend's hold on the other isn't so hard to wriggle free from, he would have whacked the taller one. The smile on the elder's lips makes him unable to respond, however, causing him to bury his face further into the scarf. He reckons he can abuse Kuroo's – muscular – arms later on when he's done blushing and has regained the composure he just lost. It's worth it though when Kuroo tells him later that that was the sweetest kiss he's ever received and it's made his Christmas complete.


	3. xiuhan: sun and moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right when he opens the door, a pair of grins welcome him, giggling and making grabby hands as two sets of eyes look up at him expectantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't bother editing this so I'm sorry if it's all over the place. I was just suddenly taken over by the need to write them because they're adorable and it happened to be Christmas themed. Enjoy?

The first set of stars are already twinkling in the sky by the time Minseok arrives home, letting Yixing do the closing since the younger is still waiting for his fiancé to come pick him up, wanting Yifan to be the first to taste the new pastries he just baked. He's also exhausted, the Christmas rush pouring in double – maybe even triple – the amount of customers his coffee shop usually caters in a day. With Sehun flying to China for an overseas exchange program and Junmyeon's recent resignation as his manager, Minseok has been spending most of his time in his shop, helping out in the register, kitchen and practically everywhere until they can hire part-timers to fill in the space his two employees left.

Right when he opens the door, a pair of grins welcome him, giggling and making grabby hands as two sets of eyes look up at him expectantly. He feels his exhaustion quickly dissipate just by the mere sight of the twins, their smiles invigorating his previously tired body.

"Appa!" The two greet him cheerfully like they always whenever either of their fathers arrive home. He leans down and kisses them both on the forehead, handing each of them the bag of cookies Yixing prepared for them – proving to be the best godfather.

"Where's Baba?" Minseok asks afterwards, glad he still has his children's attention even after being given a bag of treats. The two don't answer however, instead they pull him deeper into their house, making him stumble while he toes off his shoes. Excitement overflows from the kids and he can't help but anticipate what he will see when he finally finds his husband.

His breath catches in his throat when they arrive at their receiving area, Lu Han sat amongst boxes of ornaments and the fake tree they bought just the week before to decorate their house for the holidays. The rest of the house is already adorned by festive embellishments in green, red and gold. They didn't want to be too creative in their first year of properly celebrating the occasion, sticking to cliché colours of the season. It’s the most colourful their house has ever been that Minseok stops for a few seconds to take it all in.

"We've been waiting for you," Lu Han says where he's now joined by their children, setting their cookies aside to help their father. There's a beautiful smile on his lips and Minseok has to restrain himself from doing more than just kiss his husband in front of their innocent children when he finally sits beside the Chinese male, hearing about their day as they start putting together the Christmas tree.

"Yue, Yang, choose where you want to put these," Lu Han asks their children, raising the two ornaments designed as sun and moon, representing the twins. The two enthusiastically reach for their designated embellishments, Yueliang taking the moon and Taeyang taking the sun. Their parents watch with fond expressions as they debate on where best to put them, looking back to Minseok and Lu Han when they've finally decided. Their fathers carry them so they can point out where they want them to be placed, the parents allowing the twins to put the ornaments themselves.

Once the tree is full of baubles and their boxes are already empty, Lu Han and the children sit down in front of their finished work, waiting for Minseok to plug the lights. The twin's eyes are transfixed on the blinking lights, lips forming small o's to show their amazement. Minseok and Lu Han let them stay in front of the tree, retreating to the couch to watch them from afar.

"Who would have thought," Lu Han breathes out, the awe evident in his voice as he watches the two boys giggling and whispering about something they can barely hear.

Minseok wants to say the same. They didn't really plan on adopting children until five years into their marriage. But it just felt right two years ago that the Korean picked up his husband at the university where Lu Han works as a professor, drove them to an adoption center and mingled with the children at the orphanage to see if any of them felt comfortable with Minseok and Lu Han especially since they are not exactly a _conventional_ couple. Back then, Yueliang and Taeyang were still babies, seven months old and unknowing. When Lu Han held Yueliang, however, he felt the need to protect him and when he met eyes with Minseok they knew they've come to a decision.

Lu Han, having grown up from an orphanage himself, feels a certain protectiveness over the children who are like him before, abandoned and alone. It was a very hard decision to make for him, at first, considering how every child he met made him feel he needed to save them. He knew that when they start adopting, it will be followed by another and another until they can't anymore. Minseok trusted him, however, and promised they would always visit the orphanage when their schedules allowed them. And the Korean never broke his promise, taking Lu Han to see the children every time the professor has a day off from university work. He saw the children so often that he realized the people at the orphanage treated them well and found family in the others who they share the same fate with, leaving him satisfied with adopting just the twins.

The adoption process was tedious as well and part of the reason why Lu Han settled for having the twins alone. The two had to go through rounds of interviews and accommodate visits from the social worker to their home and respective workplace to do an ocular inspection and talk to their co-workers. It took almost a year before they were able to bring home the kids, their friends even surprising them when they arrived. Minseok remembers Lu Han tearing up when the twins started padding around their space, familiarizing themselves with their new home, their giggles followed by coos from their uncles.

Slowly, the two boys get up from their spot in front of the tree and walk towards the couch, climbing up their parents' laps to settle there, snuggling into their fathers' chests before snoring away. Minseok watches as Lu Han tightens his arms around Taeyang, burying his face into their son's hair before inhaling and pressing a light kiss to his scalp. Lu Han turns to him, a little surprised that he's being watched but his expression changes quickly, smiling as he reaches out to push Yueliang's bangs to the side. The Chinese man smiles when he sees their son's face scrunching up adorably before going back to peaceful expression. His hand falls down to where Minseok's hand is lying on the couch, palm up. Lu Han interlaces their fingers and the Korean smiles against Yue's forehead when he feels the light squeeze on his hand. No words get exchanged as they allow the silence to envelop them, letting the time pass like that, soaking in the presence of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yueliang is moon in Mandarin and Taeyang is sun in Korean :)


	4. christmas eve proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not as grand as when Yifan announced that he will be stepping down as the famed Chinese figure skater to coach his then-junior in the sport, Yixing. It's not as graceful as when Yixing landed that quadruple salchow that probably won him that gold in his last grand prix. However, it feels a million times more explosive when Yifan asks in the quiet of their room where no one is watching, no one is cheering; just them, wrapped in each other's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write Viktuuri but I wasn't confident enough so I was like, wait, HOW ABOUT REAL LIFE VIKTUURI???!!!????!!!??? then BAM!

White covers the earth and the chilly breeze makes him shiver in his boots but Yifan works to put up Christmas lights on the trees in front of their house. His mother has been telling him about fixing it but the tall man has pushed it so far back that he almost forgot about it. He's been busy planning out his trip with Yixing, listing down their itinerary for when the younger arrives, his first time in Vancouver. The elder has been in the city for a month already, catching up with his mother, meeting up with old friends and finalizing some deals here and there regarding Yixing's trainings in Vancouver.

Coming from a win in the latest Grand Prix, Yixing didn't want to slack off, especially when he is being coached by Yifan himself. He had wanted to stay in China but the competition in the country is too high and the number of rinks to skate on is too low. That's why the older of the two decided to bring Yixing to Vancouver to train and if he decides to try another place it can be easily managed from there. Which is why the two have been separated for a while, Yixing having to stay in China while he fixes his visa and finishes some promotions and give out the last of interviews before he disappears for training.

 

It hasn't been easy, especially since Yifan is the type to want to be close all the time but things won't work out the way they want it to and quickly, if they don't part for the time being. Face-timing and a hundred messages are their choice of medicine for the ache the absence of the other has caused, much like other couples who go through long distance relationships, promising each other every time that the days will pass by without them even noticing.

And true enough, that day has come. Yixing's flight will be arriving that afternoon and Yifan still hasn't decorated the house properly. Thank his mother for remembering to order a Christmas tree or else the former figure skater would have forgotten that as well, mind too cluttered with thoughts of Yixing. 

 

Yifan blows on his bangs when he hauls out the remaining ornaments he still has to put up, the soft strands of platinum blond falling just above his eyes. He focuses on putting the lanterns around the trees, coiling lights around the shrubs before placing the Santa Claus right outside their door, switching it on to test whether it is moving. He nods to himself after doing a final check of his job, making sure all the lights are working before turning them off again and changing his clothes to drive off to the airport.

"Going to pick up Yixing?" His mother asks from the kitchen, the strong aroma of food being cooked flooding from the room where she's working hard on their dinner.

The younger comes in, lured by the smell, to drop a kiss on his mother's cheek. Eyeing the pots and pans when he replies, "Yeah."

"What about the Christmas tree?" She asks, not meeting his eyes as she concentrates on cutting the cookie in front of her.

"It'll have to wait until Yixing arrives," Yifan answers, already smiling at the thought of seeing the younger's face light up when he tells him he can decorate it. "I want him to dress it himself."

"I don't mind," his mother responds, "Yixing has good taste, unlike other people here."

"I am not aware of who you are talking about." The tall male makes a move to leave, ignoring his mother's chuckle from behind, only turning when she bids him good bye with a reminder to drive safe. Yifan's cheeks blush bright red when his mother adds, "I don't want my son-in-law to get injured."

"Mother," the younger can't help the quiver in his voice, "I haven't even asked for his hand."

"You better hurry," his mother teases him, "I read a news somewhere that that skater from Sweden has his eyes on your Yixing."

"He wouldn't dare," the words are heavy and laden with anger but his mother just laughs at him.

"Go and pick him up already. You can think about it later."

 

Yifan heeds his mother's advise and leaves, groaning every now and then when he remembers the way the Swedish skater, his mother was talking about, looked at Yixing as if he would devour him even when the whole world already knew that Yifan is his boyfriend.

All thoughts disappear, however, when he catches sight of Yixing's black hair, so long it falls to his eyes. The younger, having been busy with finishing up all his tasks before leaving, did not have enough time to go to the salon to get it cut.

 

Yifan’s feet are faster than his mind as they take him to his beloved, arms scooping the younger up and into his chest, uncaring of the glances thrown at their direction. They hug so tight and Yixing buries his face so deep into Yifan’s neck that his breath fogged up his rimmed spectacles, his view unclear when he opens his eyes.

"I missed you," the elder breathes into Yixing's neck, smiling when he feels the younger shudder. When he lets the smaller man down, he notices tears rimming the other's eyes and he pulls the other in for another hug, his reaction enough to convey more than what his words can.

The ride back to his mother's place is rather quiet, Yixing falling asleep halfway through Yifan's story of meeting his cousin the day before. The elder knows that the other must not have caught a wink during the plane ride, anxious to see the taller male again. And the coach finds it endearing and frightening at the same time. He doesn't want to be apart from Yixing ever again.

（＾ν＾）

Dinner was supposed to be a small occasion, just the three of them around the table of his mother's dining room. But word got around that Yixing will be there and Yifan’s relatives seem to feel the need to meet the younger man. And when Yifan told his boyfriend about it after waking him from his sleep, the shorter one’s smile falters. It's not that he doesn't want to meet his boyfriend’s family, it's just that he can't help but remember how some of the other's relatives reacted when the former figure skater said he'd stop his career to coach Yixing instead. He's afraid that some of the people who he'll meet later will be the same, and even with Yifan's reassurance, he can't help but be scared in his skin.

"They love you, Yixing." The elder kisses his temple. "My relatives in China may have been harsh on you but the people here are nice," he can feel Yifan smiling against his skin, turning a little more at ease to the idea, "I think being a Canadian has rubbed off on them."

They enter the house after many more reassurances from the elder and Yifan's mother all but flings herself to Yixing when the skater finally steps into her home, fond of the younger man ever since she met him.

"Oh, my child," she whispers while she cups Yixing's cheeks. From beside the smaller man, Yifan clears his throat and leans down to tell his mother, "Excuse me, _I'm_ your child." But the woman just waves her son off and instead pulls Yixing into the living room where the Christmas tree is waiting for the younger.

"You must be tired," she says as she lightly pushes Yixing to sit down on the couch. "I prepared tea for you and some cookies." She points towards the table beside the younger, shushing him when he tells her that he needs to help Yifan haul his luggage in. "He's a strong man," the elder tells him, "he can handle it himself." She leaves the skater on his own when she hears the ding of the oven, excusing herself to her kitchen after telling the younger to feel at home.

"Want to decorate it now?" Yifan asks when he comes into the living room, Yixing eyeing his luggage lined up by the entrance behind the taller man. He nods, facing the tree before setting his cup on the table to stand up and get to work. He barely had any sleep on the plane but the smile he sees on Yifan's lips while they hang baubles and choose which lights to use easily recharges him better than anything, finding his arms moving fast and his legs holding him steadier when he tip toes to place more ornaments on the tree. They step back after lighting it up, Yifan's arm sliding around his waist to pull him against a strong chest.

"You can take a nap if you want," Yifan kisses his nape and the younger wishes he would do more than just press those lips on his skin, "the guests won't arrive until seven." But he does feel the exhaustion and nods along when the taller male tugs his hand to lead him upstairs to Yifan's room.

（＾ν＾）

Surprisingly, the dinner went well and everybody seems to take a liking to Yixing especially Yifan's nieces and nephews, poking the skater's dimple every time it would make an appearance. But the lack of sleep and the jet lag gradually drained him and it was no shock to Yifan to find the younger sitting on the couch in the entertainment area with one of his nephews. The two are fast asleep, one of the toddler's chubby cheeks cushioned against Yixing's shoulder as he is settled in the skater's embrace. Yifan inhales and feels warmth spread through his chest at the sight, halting by the entrance to just watch the two. After a while, he takes out his phone and snaps a few photos before walking towards them to sit on the arm of the couch.

Softly, the elder shakes the skater awake, heart warming when he sees his boyfriend's heavy lids flutter open. He informs Yixing that the child's parents are going and are looking for him. Without handing the little boy to Yifan, the younger stands up and asks the taller male to lead him to them, passing the child to his mother himself.

They say their goodbyes and clean up afterwards, Yixing helping despite Yifan and his boyfriend's mother's insistence that they can handle it and that he should rest. He does retire to their room earlier though, letting the shower run hot water onto his body before resting on the bed. He tries to relax but finds it hard to sleep without Yifan beside him that when the door finally creaks open to reveal the taller male, he suddenly feels relief.

"Hey," the elder says when he sees the brown eyes trained at him, the bed dipping at his weight.

Yixing hums, closing his eyes when the other cups his cheek, unconsciously leaning into his boyfriend's large hand. He exhales, all the exhaustion melting into the mattress beneath him just by the touch.

There is wonder in the elder's eyes when he stares at Yixing, still in disbelief that the skater is there beside him, choosing to be with him despite the many who are throwing themselves at him. The small smile on the younger’s lips reminds Yifan of the night, of how the shorter male weaved through his family so effortlessly earlier, the children loving him so easily. He recalls the image of Yixing and his nephew sleeping soundly on the couch a while ago and he wishes he can have that with his boyfriend, if not now – since the younger is focused on his career – maybe in the near future.

"What are you thinking of?" Yixing asks, eyes opening slightly to look up at the elder. He smiles against Yifan's lips when the taller male leans down, unable to fight the urge to kiss the younger.

"I'm thinking of marrying you," the elder whispers, firm despite it's breathy texture. He's certain that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Yixing, despite having only been in a relationship with him for three years.

With that confession, the skater gasps, eyes flying wide open to into the elder's brown orbs, only to find nothing but sincerity.

"It will be a great Christmas gift if you say yes," Yifan says, eyes locked with Yixing, pleading subtly as he reaches for one of the younger's hands to kiss the back of it.

The smaller male covers his mouth, eyes watering as he nods in reply. The elder removes Yixing’s hand and kisses him again. 

"I want to hear you say it, baby," Yifan requests, his own vision blurring, lips brushing against Yixing’s.

"Yes, Yifan," tears continuously roll down Yixing's cheeks, the well of emotions intensified by the built up want to be with Yifan ever since they had to part even just for a while, "I will marry you."

Yifan forgets what words are, pressing the younger down the mattress to kiss him instead. They spend a few minutes just letting their lips glide smoothly against each other, slotting and moving with practiced ease. The taller male gingerly pulls away after a while, peppering kisses all over his boyfriend's face before rolling over to get something from his nightstand.

"I'm not supposed to give this to you yet," Yifan heaves before facing the younger again, "but I don't think there's any need to hide it anymore."

A gasp leaves Yixing's mouth once again, when he sees what the elder is referring to. Silver bands cushioned in between the velvety material twinkle up at him, a diamond sitting in the middle of each shine as the light hits it. Yifan doesn't wait to take the smaller of the pair and slip it into Yixing's ring finger, the younger looking at the accessory on his finger with an astonished look on his face.

"One day, I will wear it on your finger," the taller male takes the skater’s hand and kisses the digit with the ring on, "with a promise to make you happy and love you forever even to the next lifetimes."

"Yifan…" Yixing's voice is shaking but he's strong enough to pull his boyfriend down, his mind too hazy and his heart too full to speak any more. He knows there is no need for a promise or for any other words because Yifan already makes him feel how loved he is.

Snow trickles outside as the two share more words of adoration, keeping the other warm by their mere presence. It's not as grand as when Yifan announced that he will be stepping down as the famed Chinese figure skater to coach his then-junior in the sport, Yixing. It's not as graceful as when Yixing landed that quadruple salchow that probably won him that gold in his last grand prix. However, it feels a million times more explosive when Yifan asks in the quiet of their room where no one is watching, no one is cheering; just them, wrapped in each other's love. Here, where no one can see, Yifan and Yixing know they don't need big words or a theatric presentation; they just need each other and their love.


End file.
